Gaara's Speech
by Epic Ninja Tiffy
Summary: A prediction of what is going to happen after Gaara's Speech. I am sorry this is published a bit later than I intended. I am new to Fanfiction, and at first I didn't seem to figure out how to publish. Please accept.


This is my first story in Fanfiction, I am not a good writer but I will try my best. If you start to read my stories, you will see that what I would write about is predictions for the upcoming manga or episode. That will be my style. Hope you will enjoy. Also, I would name every one of my stories by the name of the latest manga it is based off.

I just read the manga chapter 516 Gaara's Speech

Today is November 12, 2010. Now the story.

It will be the first time these kids would experience war: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tamari, Kankurou…

Kankuro is the Ambush Company Captain. Shizune is the Medical Logistics Company Captain. Inoichi and Ao are the Sensor Company Captains. Gaara is the Joint Shinobi Army Commander General as well as the Division Four General (Long Range Fighter Division). Darui is Division One General (Midrange Fighter Division). Kitsuchi is Division Two General (Close Range Fighter Division). Kakashi is Division Three General (Close/Midrange Fighter Division). Mifune is Division Five General (Special Ops Division).

The former Akatsuki members, the former jinchuurikis, the previous kages, and a group of skilled ninja who were once famous in their own right.

The five great nations and their divisions took their place and tensed themselves. It is about to begin.

Shizune and the rest of the Medical Logistics Company spread themselves across the whole battlefield of the five elemental nations' land, ready for any medical treatment and emergencies. Ao and Mifune led their groups: Sensor Company and Special Ops Division, and got ready their "special abilities" for any sudden appearances and ambushes by the opponent, not just opponent, but enemy. The Ambush Company was told to give sudden and short ambushes to weaken and occupy the enemies' attention and defense temporarily. The other four ranged fighter divisions took their places and prepared to give in their life to peace.

Then Madara launched his first attack, out of a sudden, it was as if his tools were him. Quick as light, and agile as the constantly competing fish in the sea. It was a wise choice.

Seeing their old friends and allies charging at them, the great nations' heart of war and death softened until they couldn't bring themselves to fight. Kakashi faced Zabuza and Haku, and of course many others that he recognized; Shikamaru encountered his long lost and missed sensei from the very start of being a ninja, Asuma Sensei.

Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes at first. "...Asuma…? Is that you? What are you doing here?" It was real. He could tell, "I knew you were loyal enough to make it back in this kind of crisis." It looked as if Asuma smiled the old, typical smile, but it was in the matter of time of a blink of an eye that his smile faded. Asuma was charging with his unique kunai and the expected blue outline (chakra) hovering around the razor-sharp blade. He mouthed the words, "Watch out! Move!" but looked as if he couldn't bring himself to make the sound. Shikamaru dodged at the last millisecond and understood the whole event, using his brilliantly sharp mind. He spoke into the microphone of his "ninja walkie-talkie" that he was given and explained the situation he just found out.

Meanwhile, Kakashi wasn't tricked from the very start. He was expecting something like this from an organization like Akatsuki, especially since it was in control by Uchiha Madara. He fought his hardest and his group followed, and understood what their leader was trying to do.

Naruto faced Sasuke. Sasuke faced Naruto. There was anger and determination in one's eyes, and hatred and desperation in another's.

This is what I've got so far. Hopefully you liked it. I will make another prediction for the next manga if this was off by too far.


End file.
